


totes serious ffic XD lol

by i_am_homestuck_trash



Category: Homestuck, Memes - Fandom
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_homestuck_trash/pseuds/i_am_homestuck_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i am so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	totes serious ffic XD lol

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me

      Erisolsprite was having a normal day; which is to say it was terrible. He was stuck wondering through the Dream Bubbles feeling his self-loathing pouring throughout his soul. Then all of a sudden he felt a pull in his mind and turned around, his weird elongated tail swinging with him.

 It was JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHN CEEEEEENAAAAAAAAAA! 

"WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH????," said Erisol, you sure memed me well.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSS," said John Cena.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you my dear friend


End file.
